Distributed power generation, such as used with wind turbines and photovoltaic (PV) cells or modules, is becoming an important renewable energy resource. Such power generation may be connected to the power distribution grid in various configurations of three basic elements, namely inverters, output filters, and controls. All approaches have advantages and disadvantages and compromise various attributes such as harmonic and noise rejection capability, simplicity, efficiency, flexibility, reliability, safety, modularity, and cost.